csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Anita Gillette
Anita Gillette is een Amerikaanse actrice. Zij speelde de rol van Lily Flynn, moeder van Catherine Willows en oma van Lindsey Willows, in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Trivia *In Quincy M.E. speelde zij de rol van Quincy's vrouw als 2 verschillende karakters. *Zij en Olympia Dukakis hadden allebei 2 keer dezelfde liefdes: Larry Haines in Searh for Tomorrow en Vincent Gardenia in Moonstruck. *Ze verscheen in 1998 in de tour van Harold Prince's Show Boat als Parthy. Tijdens de tour in Broward Center for the Performing Arts (Florida) had Cloris Leachman familie aangelegenheden voor een aantal weken. Anita speelde de rol totdat Cloris Leachman terug kwam. *Ze was in 1978 genomineerd voor een Tony Award voor Beste Actrice for Chapter Two. Filmografie Film *Moonstruck (1987) - Mona *Undertow (1991) - Marlene *Bob Roberts (1992) - Mrs. Davis *Boys on the Side (1995) - Elaine *Qiana (1996) - Irene Pasco *Larger Than Life (1996) - Mama *She's The One (1996) - Carol *Karen Black Like Me (1997) - Mama *Charlie Hoboken (1998) - Stiefmoeder *Early Bird Special (2001) - Betty *Dinner and a Movie (2001) - Heddie *The Guru (2002) - Mrs. McGee *Shall We Dance (2004) - Miss Mitzi *The Great New Wonderful (2005) - Lainie *The Last Adam (2006) - Betty Adams *Hiding Victoria (2006) - Althea Jaffery *She & He (2007) - She *The Fitzgerald Family Christmas (2012) - Rosie Fitzgerald TV-Series * The Edge of Night (1956) - Franki * Route 66 (1961) - Nancy * Another World (1964) - Loretta Shea * Me and the Chimp (1972) - Liz Reynolds * Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice (1973) - Alice Henderson * Love, American Style (1971-1974) - Pat O'Brien/Estelle/Gloria * All That Glitters (1977) - Nancy Langston * Trapper John, M.D. (1979) - Teresa Duvall * The Baxters (1979) - Nancy Baxter * Quincy M.E. (1979-1983) - Dr. Emily Hanover/Helen Quincy * St. Elsewhere (1986) - Maureen Westphall * Search for Tomorrow (1986) - Wilma Holliday * You Again? (1986) - Sue * Brothers (1987) - Flo Waters * Almost Grown (1988-1989) - Vi Long * Mad About You (1994) - Claire Wicker * Law & Order (1996) - Cookie Costello * ABC Afterschool Specials (1996) - Tante Rita * Frasier (2000) - Mrs. Wojadubakowski * Sex and the City (2000) - Mrs. Adams * Normal, Ohio (2000) - Joan Gamble * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001) - Loretta Marlon * The War at Home (2005-2007) - Betty * Queens Supreme (2007) - Mrs. Desipio * Women's Murder Club (2007) - Winnie Spencer * Cold Case (2009) - Grace Stearns * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005-2012) - Lily Flynn * Shake It Up! (2012) - Edie Wilde * Modern Family (2013) - Annie * Blue Bloods (2013) - Colleen McGuire * Elementary (2015) - Claire Renziger * Public Morals (2015) - Eileen Televisiefilm *Pinocchio (1968) - Blauwe Fee *George M! (1970) - Ethel Levy Cohan *A Matter of Wife...and Death (1977) - Helen Baker *It Happened at Lakewood Manor (1977) - Peggy Kenter *Marathon (1980) - Anita *Brass (1985) - Zuster Mary Elizabeth *Jules (1996) - Herky *The Summer of Ben Tyler (1996) - Suellen *A Christmas Memory (1997) - Callie Bron *IMDB Anita Gillette Categorie:Actrice